Just One More
by IluvPeterPetrelli
Summary: Jess wants one more baby.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This came to me the other day and I had to obey the muse. She is on a total FAng kick right now and this oneshot has turned into a small epic as Laurzz calls it.

I decided to post this because I have a sinking feeling that Angell isn't going to make it out of season 5. If you know anything, please keep the info to yourself because I am spoiler free.

M&M and Little Bear belong to Laurzz and I am so honored that she let be borrow them, hopefully I can make her happy.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Flack."

"Really honey, that is the greeting I get." Jess said laughing into the phone.

"I didn't look at the caller ID baby."

"Whatever, I was calling to tell you that I am going to be later than I thought. We just got a suspect so Danny and I are on our way to pick him up."

"Okay. I think I can manage the fort until you get home."

"Good. Give the boys a kiss for me, because it is probably going to be after bedtime if everything goes well."

"Okay, be safe."

"Always. I love you Donnie."

"I love you too Jess." Jess hung up the phone to see Danny smirking at her.

"What?"

"Donnie? You two make me sick."

"I don't think you have any room to talk, Montana, M&M, Little Bear. Plus you and Lindsay are about 10 times as disgusting as Don and me. Do I need to remind you how many times I walked into a room while Lindsay was pregnant to see you talking to her stomach. Makes me sick." Jess said smiling.

"I was letting them know who their daddy was."

"My point exactly, you can never make fun of me and Don for the things we do." Danny parked in front of the apartment, "Let's do this."

* * *

It was close to midnight before Jess finally got home, she quietly shut the door behind her and started walking to the bedroom.

"There is a plate of food in the microwave for you." Don said sitting up on the couch.

"Jesus Christ Don, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No." Don said laughing.

"It's not funny, what are you doing up anyways?"

"Waiting on you." Don said walking over to her and giving her a kiss, "I missed you."

"That's sweet, I missed you too." Jess said punching him.

"What was that for?"

"Scaring me. You know I get creeped out in the dark."

"I was trying to be a caring husband."

"Next time be a caring husband with a light on."

"It is so much more fun this way."

"Do you want to sleep on the couch?"

"Okay, I will leave a light on next time."

"That's all I ask." Jess said turning on the microwave, "How were the boys?"

"Little terrors."

"I wonder who they get that from?"

"Don't look at me. They were fine, we played some, I put Ryan to bed, and then Matt and I watched Night at the Museum."

"How many times are you boys going to watch that movie?"

"I don't know, it is a good movie."

"You are such a little kid."

"You love it."

"Never said I didn't." Jess leaned into Don and continued to eat her dinner, "I am so glad I married a guy who can cook."

"That the only reason?"

"Basically. If not I probably would of starved by now, you can only live off of take-out for so long."

"You are mean. I thought you married me because you loved me and five years later I learn it is because I can cook."

"The truth is a bitch, but don't worry you will get over it." Jess said patting his cheek and putting her plate in the sink.

"I don't want to." Don said frowning.

"Fine, I didn't marry you because you can cook, that is just an added bonus."

"I knew it, you love me." Don sing-songed.

"I do, and you are handsome, sweet, caring and have the most beautiful blue eyes."

"Come here." Don pulled her towards him and kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too," Ryan started crying, "I got him."

"Okay." Jess walked to Ryan's room to find him standing in his crib crying.

"Momma!" Ryan screamed holding his hands out towards his mom.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" Jess asked picking up the one year old, "Did you have a bad dream?" Jess made sure his diaper was clean and set down in the rocking chair. Ryan laid his head on her shoulder and began calming down. "What's going on buddy? You are normally such a good sleeper, maybe daddy didn't put you to bed the right way, because we all know I am so much better at it."

"Hey, I am great at putting him to bed. He loves it." Don said from the doorway.

"Your just not as good as me."

"That is probably true, I am gonna go to bed."

"Okay, I will be there as soon as I get him back to bed."

"Okay."

"Your daddy is being so sensitive tonight." Jess continued to rock him until his breathing evened out, "Good night sweetheart." She said kissing his forehead and laying him down.

"He asleep?" Don asked when she walked into the bedroom.

"Yep." Jess said getting ready for bed, and laying down next to Don.

"Goodnight Jess."

"Night." Don turned off the bedside lamp and Jess closed her eyes, "I want another baby."

"What?" Don asked sitting up in bed and turning on the lamp.

"I want another baby."

"When did this happen?"

"I don't know, it has been on my mind for awhile now and when I was with Ryan I realized how much I miss having a baby."

"Ryan is still a baby, he is only one."

"I know, but he isn't a new baby. He is getting so big and he isn't going to need his mommy soon."

"We agreed on two."

"I know, but that was before we had kids and realized how much fun they were, and how much love they give to you. Plus I want a little girl."

"There is no guarantee that we would have a girl, we might end up with another little terror."

"I know, I just really want another baby."

"We can't keep having kids every time you decide that they are no longer a baby."

"I know, and I wont. I just want one more."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay, we can have one more but that is it."

"Thank you." Jess said kissing him.

"Now go to bed."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Leave me a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I did not forget about this story I just needed to recover after the finale. Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** What do you think?

* * *

"Don what are you doing?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises. Plus I am 6 months pregnant and all I want to do is see my boys eat dinner, and go to bed."

"I can get you some food. The other stuff is a little bit harder for me to get right now, but please trust me and give me at least 5 minutes, after that if you still want to go home I will take you."

"5 minutes?"

"Yes, just 5 minutes."

"Okay, I guess I can give you 5 minutes."

"Thanks." Don drove for a little bit longer, "Close your eyes."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Do it." Jess sighed but finally closed her eyes, "Now keep them shut."

"Okay." Don parked the car and helped her get out before leading her into a building.

"You can open them now."

"Surprise!" The room screamed. Jess looked around and saw all of the their friends and family looking back at her.

"Happy birthday mommy!" Matt said running over and giving her a hug.

"Happy birfday." Ryan said.

"It's birthday buddy. Birth." Don said picking him up.

"Birf." Ryan said leaning over and giving his mom a kiss.

"Thank you." Jess said kissing Don and allowing Matt to lead her over to a table with the cake.

"I picked it out mommy!"

"You did? It is so pretty, you did a great job."

"Thanks. Can I go play with Amanda now?"

"Sure." Matt ran off and Lindsay walked over to her best friend.

"Happy birthday." Lindsay said hugging her.

"Thanks."

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay. I am really tired and I have been moody all day. I have no idea how Don is putting up with me."

"He loves you, plus he was an active part in getting you pregnant."

"This is true." Jess said laughing, "Hey buddy stop kicking." she said rubbing her stomach.

"He just wants to know what all the commotion is about."

"I wish he would stop."

"Only three more months."

* * *

"It still does something to me." Jess said softly.

"What?" Don asked walking over to her.

"Seeing you with a baby, it is so sexy."

"Thanks." Don said smirking and kissing her forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"You want to go back to sleep?"

"No, I want to see my baby," Don handed Alex over to Jess, "He is so cute."

"He looks like the other two."

"He is different, he doesn't have your nose like Matt and Ryan."

"Oh, I am sorry. He looks almost the same as the other two." Don sat down next to Jess, "This means that we have to have another baby."

"Excuse me what?"

"You made me want a girl, and since we had another boy we have to try again."

"Weren't you the one that was happy with two?"

"That was before you put the idea of a little girl into my head." Jess laughed a little.

"Let me get over having this one and maybe we can talk about having another one." Don kissed the top of her head and then turned his attention to their brand new baby.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it...if you did you should let me know by reviewing.


End file.
